


Library Exposure

by CaptainLuxCanis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: Cullen comes to realise he may, in fact, enjoy the teasing of The Lady Protector - The Lady Inquisitor's sister.





	

“These books, Pavus,” Aravӕ ran her finger over the spines on the shelf of his personal nook “the things I can learn.” Dorian smiled at her.

“I must say, Lavellan, I thought Dalish dwelled in blissful ignorance of the wider world. But you are positively curious.”

“Our Keeper, I was her First, she taught me that we are all one people. We all live in Thedas and dream in the Fade. The more we learn about one another the more we understand, the more we understand the easier it is to get on. Knowledge is… it’s what will help us learn from our collective pasts. We all can become better for it.”

“I like the way your Keeper thinks,” Dorian said pulling a book from the shelf.

“Many didn’t. She was new to the role. Maybe a year in. And many of our clan thought her too progressive. We already did trade with the Shems in the Free Marches, why waste time getting to understand them? I was one of the only ones who listened and seeing as they couldn’t take it out on our Keeper, they took it out on me, Evanna was always favoured. They picked her to go to the conclave. Keeper wanted it to be me,” she sighed “I digress.”

“If you need to bitch and moan about family, be my guest, I’ve got some moaning of my own I could get done. Though, I may need a drink or two to get me really going,” Dorian clapped her shoulder.

They sat there for a while reading their respective books, thinking their respective thoughts when Aravӕ stood.

“Going somewhere, my dear?”

“I need to stretch, to breathe clean air. I thought I’d take a walk. You are welcome to join me if you like.”

“Thank you, but no. Much to research. But if you see the Commander on your travels could you bring him to me? I have questions.”

“Of course, my lord,” she gave a mocking bow and headed for the battlements. No fresher air would be found in Skyhold, besides, she’d more than likely see the Commander on the way.

Cullen sighed as he finally exited the War Room. It was a relief to even be able to stand straight for his aching body but he pushed it just so much more that he could return to the blissful calm of his own quarters.

He pushed his door open to be faced with a shock.

At first he thought it must be Sera preparing a prank but he saw it was the Inquisitor’s sister. The Lady Protector.

She was lying on his desk, legs half dangling off the edge. He coughed to announce himself and she stirred. **She’s been asleep?** She sat slowly, stretching her arms above her head. The action exposed her midriff and he politely averted his eyes, but not before the blush had reached his cheeks.

“Commander! At last, I was waiting for you.”

“You... erm... You were?”

“For some time, I think, if I appear to have fallen asleep.”

“And what is it you wanted of me?” she span her legs to the front of his desk to face him. He felt her eyes penetrate his own and his heart stuttered. **Simply a firm gaze similar to that of the Inquisitor’s, is all. Nations would bow to a stare like that.** His eyes flickered to her now covered hips all the same. His blush did not recede.

“Dorian wanted you,” she slipped from his desk and he was mere inches from her face. When had he moved closer?

“What?”

“Dorian… Pavus? Mage? Tevinter? Very handsome?”

“You think he’s handsome?” he felt her breath on his skin as she let out a laugh.

“You’d have to be blind not to see it, even objectively. Even for a Shem.”

“I’m a Shem… a human…” he spoke quietly.

“Well observed, Commander,” she smirked. **Is she teasing me?** “In any case, my message is delivered. I will continue with my studies.”

“S-studies?”

“What is it you think I do all day?” He couldn’t answer that. In all honesty, he didn’t know. But now he thought on it, she had always been in some kind of garden, always around flowers, when he thought of her. “I’m not just here to look pretty, you know.”

“I… You… I…”

“I will be in library should your brain return to normal function. As will Dorian. See you there,” she sauntered passed him and out through the door he’d just come through.

“Maker’s Breath,” he sighed, rubbing his neck.

 

Cullen distracted himself with tidying his now messed desk. He took a little longer than he needed to, deciding to order his books and scrolls and reports. He knew there was nothing more in here he could do now, other than actually reading the many reports now neatly piled on his desk. He couldn’t put it off any longer.

He made his way to the library at a leisurely pace, walking down the battlements and into the space Solas occupied. He still wasn’t sure of the mage but he couldn’t help admire the art he had painted on the walls as he made his way to the staircase leading up into the library.

“Commander, you‘ve arrived,” the handsome mage smiled. **Objectively, I suppose.** Dorian was stood leaning over a desk, reading from one of his many books. Usually he would be found in the high-backed plush chair by the window, looking to it now, Cullen saw why he wasn’t sat there.

The Lady Protector was stood on the chair reaching high up on a shelf.

“Ah, Commander, I see you’ve finally joined us,” she smiled down at him. His breath caught for a moment as she turned to him, but was quickly replaced with his heart hammering as it appeared she was about to fall. He quickly moved to hold onto her hips. “Oh kaffas!”

“Kaffas?” he raised his eyebrow in the direction of Dorian.

“I’m a terribly bad influence, I’m afraid,” Dorian didn’t even look from his book.

“Do you mind keeping hold of me while I get this book?” she pointed up at the very top shelf furthest from her reach. “I’ve been trying and trying but I just can’t reach without a little help.”

“Of-Of course, Lady Protector,” Dorian snickered at this.

“You know she hates titles, yes, Commander? At the very least call her Lavellan. You’re good with that, yes?”

“Yes, Pavus. ‘Lady Protector’ really isn’t my most favourite name. But perhaps it’s best to keep in good habits. Heaven forfend the Inquisitor find out,” she smirked at him. The heat rose in his face and he averted his eyes down. Aravӕ turned again to the book that was her quarry and reached. Midriff exposed once more his blushing grew. **Why did I agree to this?** His face was so close to the skin of her hips he could feel the heat off her. He swallowed hard.

“Careful, Commander, you don’t want to drop her, now,” there was a sly smile upon Dorian’s lips. Cullen cleared his throat and ignored the remark. **What could he mean by it, anyway? Nothing.**

“Just a little…” she stood on tip-toes, fully stretching herself. “Almost…” she made a number of odd noises as she struggled, he tried very hard to ignore them. “Yes!” She had the book in her hand and slowly became un-stretched. He held onto her carefully. **Don’t hold too tight, it’ll be inappropriate.** “Thank you, Rutherford,” she smiled that half smirk like she had back in his office. **More teasing?** She tucked the book under his fur pauldron, placed her hands on his shoulders and elegantly jumped from the chair. “That’ll do,” she looked right into his eyes as he realized his blush had yet to fade.

Slowly she reached under the fur around his shoulders and reached for his cheek with the other hand. She gently stroked his cheek and his heart was in his throat. She pulled the book from his clothes and tapped his cheek. “That’ll do,” she walked off to another area of the library, sat, and started to read.

“As entertaining as that was,” Cullen started as Dorian spoke. “You were summoned here for a reason.” Cullen’s mouth hung half open still as he watched her read. “Don’t think on it, that’s just how she is.”

“What?” he blinked. “Oh… I…” he coughed “What did you want of me?” he asked, hands on his pommel in his usual business pose.

Even as he listened to Dorian go on about his research and their enemy, Cullen couldn’t help his eyes and mind wondering over to Aravӕ.

**Was that all it was? She was just flirty by nature? But I’ve never seen her… not with anyone else… Am I reading too much into this? Dorian knows her best… Stop, Cullen. An Elven mage… You know what happened last time an infatuation happened there. She deserves better.**

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a series but I'm not certain at the moment. We'll see c:


End file.
